


five times Louis was still jealous of Zayn and one time it didn't matter anymore

by fairytalelights



Series: you don't have to play the part [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelights/pseuds/fairytalelights
Summary: Sometimes Louis still got jealous.





	five times Louis was still jealous of Zayn and one time it didn't matter anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6009429) by [katyaabram](https://ficbook.net/authors/779417)
> 
> This is a timestamp/epilogue to my fic "you don't have to play the part", so I'd recommend you read that one first!

**I.**

 

“Louis, over here, please!”

There were bright flashes going off all around him, which made it hard to stare directly ahead. They reminded Louis of a time when he'd stood next to Zayn and all of this hadn't seemed worth the trouble. Now, the loud noise still gave him a headache, but despite the fact that he was there to promote his own music this time, not Zayn's, there was another startling difference that made these type of events just slightly more bearable.

Louis smiled when he heard the screaming start at the other end of the hall. The news that Harry Styles had finally arrived hadn't even travelled all across the room yet, when Louis already felt someone pulling him into his side, hiding a smile against his neck.

“Hi,” Harry whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek. Louis hadn't seen him for two weeks and he was close to pulling a Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes move by starting to make out with Harry right here on the red carpet.

“Hi baby,” he answered, turning fully towards his boyfriend and pressing their lips together, lingering for maybe a moment longer than was appropriate while being surrounded by photographers.

“I missed you,” he said quietly, just for them, before Louis' PA pushed them in front of a tv camera. A blonde woman smiled at them and introduced herself before pressing two microphones into their hands.

“Harry, Louis, so good to see you! Harry, I heard you were working on your album in England at the moment! Couldn't miss your boyfriend's big night?” she asked with a teasing tilt to her voice.

“I would never,” Harry answered brightly, still molded into Louis' side. “My first MTV music awards performance was so exciting. I want Louis to have the same experience.”

The interviewer was obviously charmed by Harry, even though he was barely looking at her, instead staring at Louis the entire time he talked. It was far from the first time it had happened, Louis was very sure it wouldn't be the last. There were quite a few fans who'd certainly turn this interview into several gifsets on Tumblr.

“So, I know we all read a bit about it in your coming out interview a few months ago, Harry, but would one of you be willing to share some more details about how you met and started dating?”

Louis smiled at her, reciting their cover story. The truth might have been a bit too hard to sell.

“Zayn and Harry knew each other from their little Twitter dispute and since I was Zayn's personal assistant, he introduced us. Obviously I'm not working for Zayn anymore, but I'm glad I'm getting to keep my boy,” he smiled at Harry.

The interviewer cooed at that. “Aren't you two just the cutest? But, you know, just between us, I have to ask,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Harry, you and Zayn were friends first? Not easy competing with that, huh, Louis? After their little Twitter fight, I think the whole internet was rooting for them to be together.”

Louis gritted his teeth. “Yeah, but I try,” he said, barely keeping his voice level and his smile had grown strained.

He tightened his hold around Harry's waist, so no one could interpret it as anything other than the possesive gesture it was supposed to be.

Harry chuckled a bit next to him. “He always gets jealous,” he teased, but he drew little circles with his thumb on Louis' back, in a gesture that Louis knew was supposed to calm him down. It worked.

“But I'm thankful, because if it wasn't for Zayn, I would never have met Louis,” Harry continued. The small inside joke in that one wasn't lost on Louis and he gave Harry a small, private smile, before he pulled him to the next interview.

“You're a jealous idiot,” Harry whispered into his ear, but he didn't sound angry, just fond.

“I know,” Louis answered, then blinked up at Harry, smirking at him. “So, want me to tell the next interviewer that you'd never even consider dating Zayn because you heard from reliable sources that he's terrible in bed?”

 

**II.**

 

HARRY STYLES AND ZAYN MALIK OUT PARTYING – WITHOUT STYLES' BOYFRIEND TOMLINSON?

 

Louis stared at the headline for several seconds before throwing the newspaper forcefully into the bín. Harry was honestly subscribed to too many papers and magazines, someone needed to tell that boy about online subscriptions.

Normally a headline like this wouldn't bother him. It wasn't as if Harry had been doing something particularly scandalous or wrong. Louis knew that the boys – not only Harry and Zayn, Liam and Niall too – had gone out together that weekend. He knew because he'd been invited too, but had to decline because of a shooting early the next morning.

And Louis loved that Harry got along with his friends, fitting into their group like a missing puzzle piece. It wasn't that.

Just, the thought of some guy at The Sun seeing these pictures of Harry and Zayn and making up a story about some romantic connection between the two of them, made his blood boil.

It was, despite everything, still a sensitive subject. Not only did they get asked about it in every single interview – most people, like the woman at the MTV music awards, a bit disbelieving that Harry chose to date Louis instead of Zayn when he wasn't even famous yet – it was also still part of Louis' insecurities and several thousand people pouring salt into that wound wasn't helping.

The only thing that was actually helping was Harry being lovely about it and not getting annoyed by Louis' constant need for reassurance.

That was also why, when Louis, a bit sheepishly, fished the newspaper back out, the first thing he spotted on the pap pictures were several lovebites decorating Harry's neck.

Harry had certainly not complained when Louis had put them there before he let him leave the house earlier that evening.

Louis smiled to himself when his gaze landed on the anchor tattoo on Harry's wrist. Subconciously, he trailed his fingers over his own rope tattoo. There really was no reason for his dumb jealousy.

 

**III.**

 

“Lou, have you seen my shirt? The pink one, with the hearts, the one that that one paper called 'proof that Harry Styles is the most stylish guy in music right now'?”

Louis snorted loudly, almost inhaling shower water through his nose. “What if I told you I hid it because I want you stay grounded, baby?” he yelled back through the shower door. _The most stylish guy in music_ , honestly. Not that Louis would disagree if pressed for an honest answer.

A few seconds later the shower door opened and Harry stuck his head through.

“Heeey, don't be mean, I love that shirt,” he pouted at Louis, looking so kissable that Louis just had to press their lips together for a short moment, not caring that the shower was still on and his shampoo was only half washed-out.

Louis had intended for the kiss to be a short peck on the lips, but a few seconds later he found himself pulling Harry in by the neck, causing him to stumble into the shower, still wearing a shirt and briefs.

“Lou,” Harry complained as the shower soaked his clothes, but he wasn't actually moving away, chasing his lips instead when Louis tried to pull away.

“Let me get these off of you, darling,” Louis said, his voice switching into that softer tone that he reserved just for Harry. Harry's clothes were already sticking to his body, so it took Louis a while to get him out of them. It also took a while because Louis kept pressing his lips along Harry's chest and arms, tracing his tattoos with his mouth. He lingered on the detailed ship on Harry's arm, that he got just a few weeks ago, matching the compass on Louis'.

“I love you,” he said, pressing the words into Harry's skin.

Harry let out a small sound and pulled Louis' head up to his lips again, making Louis shiver despite the warm water rushing down onto his back. As nice as this was though, Louis had been hard since Harry stepped into the shower ten minutes ago and a quick glance told him that the feeling was mutual.

“Want my fingers, baby?” Louis asked softly, reaching for the shower gel. Harry let out a loud mewling sound, pressing his body closer to Louis so there was no space left between them. Louis took that as a yes.

Louis circled Harry's rim with his fingers, smirking at Harry trying to hurry things along by pressing his hips back.

He kept tracing Harry's ship tattoo with his other hand, not willing to let go of it quite yet, the reminder that there was a permanent part of each other on both of their bodies now.

“'m thinking about getting another one,” Harry murmured against his lips. “Was talking to Zayn about designs yester-” Louis cut him off by finally pushing two soapy fingers past Harry's rim at the same time and drawing a long moan from him.

“Baby,” he growled slightly. “Do. Not.” - a twist of his fingers that left Harry moaning and burrowing his head against Louis neck, pressing his lips loosely against the skin there - “Talk. About Zayn right now.”

To be fair, Harry definitely looked like he was beyond talking at this point, he just nodded at Louis, little moans still falling from his lips every time Louis twisted his fingers.

“More, Lou, please,” he whined, moving his hips forwards and backwards, as if he wasn't sure whether to try to get Louis' fingers deeper or to get some friction on his cock.

“Are you gonna be good now?” Louis asked softly, stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb. Harry leaned into the touch on instinct, nodding along to Louis' question.

Louis didn't even wait for Harry's litany of “yes, please, gonna be good, please, Lou” to start up before he pushed a third finger in.

“That's all you're gonna get, baby, have to make yourself come now,” he whispered, watching in awe as Harry fucked himself back on Louis' fingers, while desperately trying to rub his cock against Louis' body.

“Lou, please, I'm so close,” he whined into his ear. Louis took pity on him, curling his fingers deep inside of Harry and giving his cock a few tugs with his other hand. Harry spilled into Louis' hand and over both of their stomachs with a shout, leaning his head back against the shower wall, looking at Louis with a blissed out look.

“Want me to take care of that?” Harry asked after a few seconds of just being slumped against the wall while Louis pressed feathery light kisses into his skin, seemingly realizing that Louis was still hard against his hip.

“Baby, you don't have to-” Louis started, but Harry had already sunken to his knees, eagerly taking Louis' cock into his mouth.

Now it was Louis' turn to throw his head back against the shower tiles. He had truly lucked out with this one.

 

**IV.**

 

They were late. Louis knew they were late, having spent at least the last hour making sure they would be. At the moment, his carefully thought-out plans to distract Harry from wanting to go out had been abandoned in favor of making out on the couch. Whatever, it was still working. Louis was a genius.

He shuffled around a bit, finding a more comfortable position on top of Harry, whose body was sprawled out on the entire length of the couch.

“Lou,” Harry mumbled into their kiss, apparently not as easily distracted as Louis had thought. Or hoped.

Louis redoubled his efforts, turned the lazy kissing into a more passionate make-out session, one that could maybe lead somewhere if-

“We need to go if we don't wanna be late.” Harry was definitely still way too coherent for the amount of effort Louis had been making for the last twenty minutes.

Sighing, he pulled away a few inches, still hovering over Harry's face.

“Darling,” he murmured, surpressing a smile as he saw Harry melt deeper into the couch at the nickname. “Do you really wanna move right now? We can see the boys anytime. When will we ever get to see the abc Harry Potter marathon again?”

“Actually, the marathon – that we're definitely not watching right now – is on every few months, also we have all the movies on-” Louis cut him off by kissing him again.

“Are you jealous I'm gonna talk to Zayn the whole evening instead of you?” Harry teased, laughing as Louis let out a small growl into their kiss. After two years of being together, Louis' jealousy of Zayn had long passed.

They were long past the point of not being able to joke about it, in fact, it had, much to Louis' disdain, turned into a running gag by now, that even Harry happily participated in most of the time.

“But seriously, don't you wanna go out, Lou, we haven't seen them in forever,” Harry asked, a tiny hint of concern sneaking into his voice. Louis sighed.

It wasn't like he didn't want to hang out with his friends. It was just, Harry had just flown back from London to L.A., where Louis was recording his album at the moment and he needed his boy to himself for a little while longer. He had to share him with the world most of the time, he wasn't ready to let him go quite yet.

“I do,” he said quietly. “I just missed you.” Which wasn't actually an explanation at all, but Harry, the lovely, perfect boyfriend that he was, somehow still got what Louis wasn't saying and let himself be pulled into the next kiss without complaining anymore.

 

In the end, they still made it to the bar were they were supposed to meet Zayn, Liam and Niall.

And if they were over an hour late, Harry's neck looking like some wild animal had attacked him, well really, who could blame Louis.

 

**V.**

 

“And the Grammy for album of the year goes to...” The announcer made a dramatic pause, letting the audience get a good look at all of the five nominees.

Louis could see Harry's face on the big screen, as well as his own, next to Zayn's. There were three different cameras trained on them to get a close-up for all of them, even though they were sitting next to each other.

“Zayn Malik!” The hall erupted into cheers.

Louis let out a happy sound – he didn't squeal, thank you very much, Harry – and got up to hug Zayn, accidentally starting a group hug by pulling Harry, Niall and Liam along with him.

“Congrats,” he whispered into Zayn's ear. “Proud of you.”

Zayn shot him a grateful smile, as if he'd actually been afraid for a moment that Louis might not be happy for him. Zayn was an idiot.

“Go get your award,” Louis laughed, pushing Zayn into the direction of the stage, before he tried to say something sappy.

“Thank you for this one, guys,” Zayn started. “It's been a really crazy year for me and I'm glad this has all been worth it. As always, I wanna dedicate this to my fans-” Louis tuned him out for a moment, giving Harry's hand a silent squeeze, making sure he was okay.

Harry just smiled at him though, his face reflecting the same proud expression Louis was wearing, not a trace of envy on his face. Louis sneaked in a small kiss on the cheek for his boy while the cameras weren't focused on them. Just for being a lovely human being. And the love of Louis' life. On stage, Zayn was finishing his speech.

“I also want to thank all of my boys, you know who you are. I guess I'm now four ahead of you, better keep up, guys!” he said with a last wink in Harry and Louis' general direction before the music started playing and he was ushered off stage.

“That little shit,” Louis said through his teeth but didn't try to hide the laughter in his voice.

“It's okay babe, you wrote half of that album anyway,” Harry whispered to him.

“That I did,” Louis mused. “He's now forever indebted to me, don't you think?”

“Well, he got you a boyfriend once, so I think you might be even,” Harry deadpanned, causing Louis to gape at him.

“Baby, was that a snarky and sarcastic remark I hear? I'm very proud, but also, you're not getting laid tonight, just so you know,” he smirked at him and then almost started to burst out laughing at Harry's put-out expression.

Who knew, maybe if Louis was feeling particularly charitable tonight, he might fuck Harry after all. Out of the goodness of his heart, of course.

 

 

**+1**

 

Louis looked out the window of the beautiful manor they had rented out for the weekend. The sun was dipping the giant garden outside into some beautiful colours, and Louis mentally reminded himself to thank Harry for insisting on doing this in spring.

He was distracted from the view by a someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

“Hey,” Zayn smiled at him. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Louis grinned.

“Nervous,” he admitted. “But also really fucking excited. I can't believe I finally get to do this.”

“Look at you, all grown up,” Zayn mused, before stepping closer to Louis to fix his tie. “Feels like it was just yesterday that we were in uni trying to imagine our lives as famous popstars.”

Louis chuckled. “Or that you were suddenly being discovered and dragged me along with you.”

“Don't forget the time you tried to pick up cute boys by pretending you were me,” Zayn winked at him.

“Don't be mean, you're not allowed to be mean to me today,” Louis replied lightly, slapping Zayn playfully on the chest. Zayn just laughed, but he didn't argue, which Louis counted as a win.

“Ready?” Zayn asked, opening the door to lead him outside.

“You know what?” Louis asked, looking at himself in the mirror one last time. “Your suit honestly looks better than mine, I don't know how you always manage to pull of the greek god thing.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. Louis smirked at him. “But I don't even care. Because there's no way in hell you're getting my husband.”

With that he skipped towards the stairs, ready to get married to the love of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://lookslikefairytale.tumblr.com/post/158029847660) is the fic post, if you liked it, you can reblog it, or you can leave kudos and comments here!  
>  (I'm here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/likefairytale) and on [Tumblr](https://lookslikefairytale.tumblr.com), if you wanna say hi.)


End file.
